


Stress Relief

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM elements, Bottom Dean, Creampie, Dom Benny, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Sub Dean, Top Benny, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my tumblr ficlet promos. A request for some "dean/benny au: benny is a ups delivery guy and dean is a high-powered, stressed business man. benny delivers to his place of work all the time and one day benny can see how stressed mr. winchester is and helps him relax in his office. :))))"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Dean first met Benny a month or two ago.

Dean can’t really remember which as his schedule has been very…harried recently.

That first run-in had been the beginning of something, Dean hadn’t known it then, but it would certainly lead to some of his happiest memories.

Dean had been trying to get a series of spreadsheets and data together for a last-minute meeting that had been scheduled for the very next day. A knock at the door had startled him into knocking half of his painstakingly organized piles of forms off of his desk.

He’d groaned out a curse and bent to pick them up, all but forgetting about the door.

That was, until he saw a pair of tan work-boots in the corner of his eye and a pair of blunt-tipped, long fingers picking up his papers. Dean jerked upright, face flushed from bending over and managed to stutter out a ‘ _hello_ ’.

The man was almost as tall as Dean was. His jaw capped with a light-colored, short beard. His eyes were a pretty shade of sky-blue that gleamed when he smiled. The brown uniform he had on marked him as a worker of the postal service the offices used.

The man apologized, in a deep voice that moved as slow and sweet as molasses, for startling Dean. Benny his name was, from the letters on his name-tag. Benny helped Dean pick up his papers before having him sign for a few boxes and packages. With a few more words of thanks, Dean bid him good-bye.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Benny made every sort of excuse to come and see Dean and his office. Every single package, letter, and box was hand-delivered by the burly, soft-spoken man. He had Dean sign for the majority of things, even if they weren’t technically for him. Dean just enjoyed Benny’s cheerful, easy-going presence too much to deny him.

Today was different, though.

Dean was over-worked, over-tired, and over-stressed.

His boss had dumped a huge workload on him when he decided to take some sort of family vacation with his trophy wife and three spoiled brats. Three meetings, two presentations, and four deadlines lay within the next day. And Zachariah had left everything to the last minute because, Dean was sure of this, he knew Dean would hate it.

So there was Dean, up to his neck in paperwork and panic.

His hair was a mess from raking his fingers through it. His tie was loosened and barely looped around his collar. His shirt-sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his lunch sat half-eaten on the office’s window sill. Absorbed in making sure the numbers on three different projects matched, Dean missed the knock that came at his door.

Dean only glanced up when a broad palm was waved in front of his face. He glanced up, pencil clenched between his teeth and hands scrabbling over the papers.

Benny’s usually cheerful smile was absent. His brows were drawn up in a worried sort of look.

“Hey, Dean. You doin’ all right, chief?”

Dean removed the pencil from his mouth and scrubbed a hand over his face.

“Hi, Benny. Listen, if you need something signed for, you can ask Cas at the desk. I’m sure he could-”

Benny held up a hand.

“Already taken care of. I knocked at your door three times before the guy came over and offered to sign for the stuff. Said that your boss’d left on vacay and dumped a big ol’ project on you. Looks like you’re neck-deep in it.”

Dean glanced down at the almost-completed work and then back up.

The setting sun made Benny’s face look a little darker, his eyes seem deep and not the usual clear blue Dean had come to think of. In fact, that last bit was sort of a lie. Dean had thought of, wondered, actually, what Benny’s eyes would look like blown wide with lust.

That single tendril of memory had Dean’s ears getting hot. Now was not the time to be thinking of his bedroom fantasies.

Wait. The sun was setting. Just how late was it?

A quick glance at the clock on his laptop informed Dean that it was two hours past his clock-out time. Holy shit. He really had been neck-deep.

But he was almost done with the projects. He could always lock up after himself. He’d done that plenty of times before. The janitor wouldn’t even bat an eye at leaving him with the keys.

Benny was saying something, brows lifting in a question.

“Sorry, what? I wasn’t paying attention.” Dean admitted.

A tiny little smile lifted the corner of the man’s lips as Benny braced his palms on Dean’s desk and leaned a little closer.

“I said, your little secretary, Castiel, was just heading out when he signed for the stuff. Building’s emptier than a crypt.”

Something in the pit of Dean’s stomach leapt and sent waves of heat spiraling out to his limbs. He swallowed thickly, the noise clicking loudly in the sudden quiet.

“Oh. Well, I should really finish these so, uh, I can prepare for the, ah, meetings tomorrow.”

Benny didn’t move, his smile only growing at Dean’s sudden stuttering words and creeping blush.

“Thanks for telling me, Benny.” Dean prompted.

“Mhmmm.” Benny straightened and moved around Dean’s desk.

He began making neat little piles of the papers and transferring them to the chair in front of Dean’s desk.

“Uh, Benny, what are you doing?”

“Just a minute, chief. You sit tight and relax for me, alright?”

Despite his confusion and anticipation, Dean felt his muscles loosen enough that he slumped in his desk chair.

Benny cleared away all of the papers, his laptop and accouterments.

When Dean’s desk was bare as the day he’d moved into the office, Benny turned around. Dean swallowed again at the look on his face. It was raw, hungry, sending shivers skating down Dean’s spine.

Benny moved, grabbing a hold of Dean’s arms and fairly dragging him out of the chair and to his feet.

Dean gasped, dick jumping in interest in his slacks.

Benny’s hands then went to Dean’s tie, loosening the knot until the thing could be whipped off. Benny draped it over the desk and turned back to Dean.

“Dean Winchester, you handsome son of a gun. First day I saw you bent over those papers on the floor, God Almighty, wanted to yank those pants right down and fuck you rough.”

Dean let out a little whine at that, breath coming faster as Benny divested him of his button-up and jerked that and his undershirt from his body.

“I wanted, _had_ to see you again. So I took every run to this office place just so I could see you standin’ over your desk, walkin’ in front of those windows and talkin’ to your phone. So I could see you in these fancy suits. Your pants pullin’ so nice across that ass of your’s. You pullin’ at your tie and sippin’ at those fuckin’ shakes. Those pretty pink lips wrapped ‘round a straw as you sucked and then you went and licked some off of your thumb-”

Benny started in on Dean’s belt, blunt fingers working the buckle open and slipping the leather free.

Then, Dean’s slacks were being drawn down as those blue eyes blazed up at him. Dean was hard now, his cock pushing at the fabric of his boxer-briefs.

Benny held his gaze as he tucked his thumbs into the waistband of them.

“Such a diligent worker you are, Dean. Always on top of everything. Stayin’ late to finish work. Followin’ deadlines and makin’ all of your co-workers want to be you, want you in some cases.”

Dean frowned at that. Who in the office would be interested in him? Another name came to mind, but was quickly wiped away when Benny leaned in and licked a hot stripe over Dean’s belly.

“Oh, yes. Such a good little worker. Good at pleasin’ people. Real good. But you’re never takin’ anything for yourself, Dean. You need to find some pleasure, yourself.”

Dean tried to string some words together as Benny began drawing his underwear down his thighs.

“Y-yeah?” He shook his head and tried again. “I l-like helping people, Benny. It’s what I do. What I like d-doing.”

Dean’s underwear pooled at his ankles with his pants and shoes before Benny helped him step out of them.

The man then pushed Dean back, against his desk, until his back was pressed over the top and his toes just touched the floor. Benny bent over him, one brow arching just slightly as his hands skimmed over Dean’s skin.

“That right?”

At Dean’s fast nod, he made a noise that could have been approval.

“Well, then, we’re gonna work together great. See, you’re gonna lie back and listen and do as I say, while I please you. And all that is gonna please me.”

Holy _shit_.

This was happening. It was like Christmas had come early. Dean nodded again.

“Yes, sir.”

Benny’s eyes flared at that. His hands paused over Dean’s chest, thumbs circling around Dean’s nipples lightly.

“First things first, Dean. What’s your safeword? Just in case I get a little too hot for you.”

“I don’t need-”

Benny’s outright glare stopped Dean’s words dead.

“I ain’t messin’ around, Dean. Safety first.”

“Fine. _Kansas_.”

A pleased grin slid over Benny’s lips. His fingers grazed Dean’s nipples, sending sparks of pleasure shooting through his veins.

He arched with a little hum.

“Say it for me, once more, Dean. So I know you’ve got it.”

“ _Kansas_.” Dean pressed his chest into Benny’s hands again.

“Good boy. Now. I want you to listen well, Dean. Can you do that?”

Dean nodded eagerly.

Benny took his hands and planted them at his sides.

“You’re gonna keep those there no matter what. You’re gonna keep real still. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy, Dean.”

The words sent a hot thrill up Dean’s spine. The praise alighting something that made him go soft and boneless on the desk.

Benny’s fingers skimmed Dean’s nipples. They pinched and plucked until Dean was arching, pressing his fingers against the desk in an effort to keep them down.

Then, Benny dipped his head and Dean lost his battle to keep quiet.

When Benny straightened, Dean’s nipples were swollen and red. Dean wriggled slightly when Benny huffed a breath over them.

“Ah, ah. You keep still, Dean.”

Dean stifled a whine, relaxing back against the desk.

But that soon became difficult as well when Benny’s hand wrapped around his dick and began pulling lazily. Pre-come slicked the way for the loose, easy strokes. The friction was all at once too much and not enough.

Dean struggled to keep his hips still. He wanted nothing more thank to fuck up into Benny’s hand or reach down and tighten his grip.

Dean cried out when a hot, wet something trailed up the length of his dick before sliding down, along the seam of his balls. Hot, roughened hands pushed Dean’s legs up until his knees were in the air. Then, the wet heat was circling his hole, flicking over and sometimes in.

Dean nearly came off the desk when he heard the tell-tale crack of lube being opened.

Holy shit…Had that been Benny’s tongue? Had Benny just fucking rimmed him? _Holy shit_.

Dean’s mind jerked to a halt as a finger slid into his ass and began prepping him. Anticipation had Dean’s guts tying together in hot knots. Benny was here. Benny had jerked his cock. Benny had tongued at his ass and was, now, two fingers deep as he stretched Dean out. Dean was gonna get _fucked_.

A breathless, disbelieving sort of laugh welled up in Dean’s throat. It was like almost every one of his fantasies rolled up into one glorious reality.

Dean tamped down on his laugh, huffing out a surprised groan when Benny’s fingers rubbed over his sweet spot mercilessly.

Dean let out a whine that ended in a whimper. Benny was licking around where his fingers were, humming as Dean tried to keep still.

Then, his fingers were gone and Dean let out a disappointed little noise. He felt empty, his hole clenching around nothing.

“Dean?”

“Yes, sir?” Was that Dean’s voice, all breathy and slurred?

“I’m clean. You clean?”

Was he-? Oh. Right. Yeah.

“Yes, sir.”

“You want me to wear a rubber?”

Dean’s cheeks flushed despite what Benny had just been up to.

He thought on it for a moment. He trusted Benny. He said he was clean. Dean was clean. And Dean has always wanted-

“No, sir. Want you to fill me up, sir.”

Benny growled, an honest-to-God growl that made Dean shiver delightfully.

“You sure, Dean?”

“Yes, sir.”

Benny grabbed a hold of Dean’s legs, shoving his knees almost up to his chest.

Dean felt the head of his dick prod at his hole, then catch. With a slow, burning slide, it eased past his rim.

Benny let out a bone-deep groan when he was fully seated. Dean whined.

“Please, move.”

Benny cocked a brow.

“Pardon, boy?”

“Please, move, _sir_.” Dean corrected himself.

“Good boy.”

Then, Benny was moving, setting up a brutal, relentless pace that had the desk squeaking and their skin slapping.

Dean panted, nails clawing at the wooden surface beneath him. His head tossed from side to side. He could feel his cock leaking across his belly, bobbing with every thrust of Benny’s hips.

Hot, burning pleasure zinged up his spine whenever Benny canted his hips just so. Those strokes had Dean crying out mindlessly.

Benny leaned back, hands spreading Dean’s knees a little wider.

“Oh, shit.” The man’s breath panted out between his lips.

“Look at that little pink hole.Look at how good it swallows up my cock. What a good boy you are, Dean, look at you takin’ and lovin’ this.”

Dean groaned, a sound that devolved into a whimper when Benny hit his prostate again.

“Gonna come, Dean. Gonna fill you up all the way. Want me to?”

“Y-yes, please. P-please, sir. _Fuck me_. Pl-please fuck me. F-fill me, sir. _Please_!”

Benny’s pace increased, his hips snapping and cock dragging over Dean’s prostate. His rhythm stuttered, fell, and never picked up again. Dean felt his dick twitching inside himself. He felt the liquid heat that pooled deep.

“Come for me, Dean. Be a good boy, come for me.”

Dean cried out, back bowing off of the desk and hole clenching as his come shot over his belly and chest. His vision blackened and swore he saw fucking stars.

When he came back down, Benny was lazily kissing his legs, knees, and thighs. Dean let out a noise of relief when the were stretched out.

Benny pulled out slowly, carefully. Dean could feel his come sliding out after him and down his cheeks. It was oddly erotic and Dean wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that.

Benny cleaned the pair of them up with a few wet napkins from Dean’s desk drawer and helped Dean dress.

All the while he peppered Dean’s skin with tender kisses and whispered praise into his ears, neck, and against his hair.

When Benny handed him the stack of papers that he’d displaced, Dean chuckled.

“You know, that was the best stress relief exercise I’ve ever had.”


End file.
